supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oberon (The Primordials)
Oberon is the fifth Primordial Being, appearing shortly after Pagan and Death came into existence, governing time and space. Oberon is the youngest brother of God, Chaos, Pagan, and Death and the half-brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. Personality Oberon, as the Primordial Being of Time, is a very efficient and punctual being, almost to the point of obsession. He is also known to occasionally making puns about time when appearing and is very mischievous. Oberon once painted Death's suit pink as a prank and tricked the Winchesters into revealing their extended leave to their significant others with a grin on his face. As the Winchesters have learned Oberon is not very helpful with regards to directions, when asked where to find what the monsters he was having them look for Oberon pointed to a map of Oregon and stated it was "somewhere in there" Oberon has a great deal of knowledge about human technology and entertainment, quickly coming up with an analogy as to why his brothers don't interfere much that Dean and Sam could understand easily. Oberon has been known to allow humans to stay in Avalon if they so choose, but asks them to be peacekeepers in exchange. As time itself, Oberon always says he is never late nor early, and always appears right when he meant to. Biography Oberon was with God when He was creating the Archangels and witnessed their grace come into existence, along with their rapid maturation. When Chaos attacked Pagan and corrupted his children Oberon assisted in creating a method of purifying them, and when Pagan finally sealed Chaos away with the assistance of the Archangels Oberon made the space-time continuum. Oberon created Avalon and the fairies, making the realm his base of operations to assist in maintaining the time stream with the fairies inhabiting it. In 1900 A.D a Woman of Letters named Dorothy ended up in Oz and upon asking Oberon was allowed to stay and assist in peacekeeping as a Guardian of Avalon. Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being of Time, Oberon has tremendous power equal to his siblings. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Oberon has a great deal of power, being able to do almost anything he can imagine, except defeat his older brothers alone. Even though Oberon is the youngest of the Primordial Beings he is on par with them. Oberon is easily capable of smacking people on the back of the head with Telekinesis from a different dimension and was able to easily overpower and imprison Sajihan, an Eldritch Horror equivalent in power to an archangel or horseman, in an instant. ** Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being Oberon can understand and utilize any form of communication. ** Precognition: Oberon is able to see the future with greater clarity than his older brothers and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions, he was able to see roughly six years into the future effortlessly and had an accurate view of the events that could've occurred, later sending this prediction to Pagan. Despite his uniquely accurate future sight, Oberon started having problems seeing into the future by the time Eve was released due to God, Pagan, and Death all regularly being active and releasing Primordial energy, clouding their collective sight. Oberon's sight is clearer in these conditions than his sibling's. ** Supernatural Perception: Oberon can see any being in existence unless his sight is blocked by two or more of his older brothers. When Dean made a comment about Oberon that he viewed as offensive Oberon was aware of it despite being in Avalon at the time. ** Super Strength: Oberon has extraordinary strength, being able to overwhelm anything younger than Amara with ease, and defeat Amara with little effort. ** Purification: Oberon, together with Pagan, created a method for younger species to purify the Nephesh of Chaos' corruption using stakes. ** Entity/World Creation: Oberon is powerful enough to create an entire realm and species, and is known to have created Avalon and the Fairies. Additionally, Oberon can create an entire new reality at the drop of a hat with the residual Primordial energy that could potentially cause damage to existence if left unchecked. Though doing so only granted them a few months of breathing room despite only a single Primordial Being routinely using their powers. ** Chrono/Spatialkinesis: Oberon can manipulate the space/time continuum to an unlimited degree as he created it, and is capable of creating time loops, freezing time, aging objects and people to dust and going forward or backward in time with a thought. Due to his ability to manipulate Space-Time, he can heal almost any injury by rewinding that specific area in time to a point that it wasn't damaged. Oberon can also shift an area in the Physical Universe into a tremendously faster time frame, seemingly stopping time outside that area to those who experience it and causing the world to appear grayed out. He is also able to do the opposite and stop all time except for a specific area, however, this is rarely done due to far more negative effects it could have on the time-stream. Oberon is capable of repairing the space-time faster than Sajihan can damage it. ** Power Bestowal: Oberon can bestow powers onto younger species, giving humans in his realm near immortality while in Avalon if they choose to stay and become peacekeepers. ** Teleportation: Oberon can appear anywhere and anytime unless two or more of his brothers block him. ** Apparition: Oberon can send and retrieve objects throughout time and space. ** Shapeshifting: Oberon can change his appearance with a thought, taking on a Human form when speaking to The Winchesters. He views any corporeal form as an outfit that can be effortlessly altered. ** Telekinesis: When Dean made a comment that Oberon didn't appreciate he smacked the hunter across the back of the head from Avalon. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Oberon has a vast amount of knowledge about Creation and near absolute knowledge about the future. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, Oberon is above age and disease. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as Time exists. Oberon can only be truly killed by two of his brothers working together. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Oberon can withstand attacks from Chaos, Pagan, and Death for a time before his form is destroyed and can be injured by beings or groups of beings on the level of the united Archangels, but not to any significant degree. Equipment * Staff of Avalon - Oberon is in possession of this incredibly powerful artifact which is a Primordial Weapon. Vulnerabilities Even though Oberon is a Primordial Being he has a few very specific weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'His Brothers']]: Oberon's brothers have the ability to harm or seal him away, and two of his brothers fighting him together can kill him. * Young Horsemen: The younger Horsemen can injure him to a similar degree as a single Archangel. * Demiurge: Oberon's nephews can injure him to the same degree as a single Archangel. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: Combined the archangels can harm Oberon to a small degree but cannot do any lasting damage and will quickly be defeated by him. * Eldritch Horrors: The four Eldritch Horrors can slightly injure him, but Oberon can easily overpower any of them and effortlessly sealed Sajihan away. * [[Malthael (The Primordials)|'Archreaper']]: Malthael is able to lightly injure him, but to no greater degree than a single Archangel. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Amara']]: As she is a fragment of Oberon's brother Amara can lightly injure him, however, she can't do any lasting damage and he will quickly defeat her. Sealing * [[Primordial Prison|'Primordial Prison']]: This prison was created by Pagan specifically to trap one of the Primordial Beings. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can potentially destroy his form for a time. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can potentially destroy his form for a time. * [[Oberon's Staff|'Oberon's Staff']]: His personal weapon can potentially destroy his form for a time. * Archangel's Personal Weapons: The personal weapons of the Archangels can harm a Primordial Being. * Archangel Blades: These weapons can also injure Oberon, but not to the degree of the personal weapons of the Archangels. Others * Time Paradox: A paradox in the time-stream can affect him, but not to any significant degree. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters